<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowers can only bloom if it rains by glittery_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511862">flowers can only bloom if it rains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittery_stars/pseuds/glittery_stars'>glittery_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Tried, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittery_stars/pseuds/glittery_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>san thought it would never happen, he lost his hope but what he hadn't remembered was that everything takes its time and that beautiful things can exist after hard times - flowers can only bloom if it rains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flowers can only bloom if it rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>end of october. it was already snowing, and san was looking out of his window, thinking about his best friend. they actually wanted to spend the weekend together, but wooyoung was on vacation. san had planned to confess to the boy, but his plans were destroyed by a goddamn family vacation. he thought it sucked but he was also glad that he hadn't confessed - he was scared.</p>
<p>november. san was in pain. he had to watch his first love talk about the new boy in their photography club, and how much he adored him. he went through it while wooyoung was having heart eyes for someone else. it had started to hurt more and more. </p>
<p>december. it had been snowing for the whole first week of the month and san was hopeless. wooyoung wouldn't stop talking about the boy and he listened to everything. his heart broke more each time. he just wanted the pain to stop.<br/>one day, around the mid of december, wooyoung came to him. crying. san hugged him tightly, listened to wooyoung's sobbing until he stopped crying. he got his heart broken by his crush.</p>
<p>january. new year's eve wasn't what san had imagined - he thought he would spent the first few days of the new year with wooyoung but he was visiting his grandparents. his plans to confess were once again put back.</p>
<p>february. valentine's day was happening and wooyoung asked san if they could go ice-skating. of course san said yes, i mean it was wooyoung. they were having the time of their lives - falling down, laughing at and with each other, sharing a hot chocolate and cookies and they even bought a white rose for each other.</p>
<p>march. it was raining for the first three days of the month and wooyoung was sitting in his family's living room, watching the rain fall. the boy was confused - for a while now, actually. he thought about specific things for quite some time, until he came to a conclusion. he stood up, grabbed an umbrella, money, his keys and went outside. he bought a bouquet of white roses and made his way to san's house. wooyoung took a few deep breaths and rang the doorbell. he had already noticed that san's parents weren't home, so he expected san to open the door, but nobody was there. he let his head down and went back home again. on his way, he saw someone running his direction, holding a small bouquet of white roses. and in the next moment, san was standing in front of him, soaked wet and out of breath. they both looked into each other's eyes, there were no words needed. the next thing you could hear from the two boys was their laughter.<br/>and as it stopped raining, they wrapped their arms around each other and finally, after the times of pain, hopelessness and confusion, they kissed each other and promised to never leave their significant other's side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that was my first work on here + the first actual one-shot i've ever released,, i hope you liked it! :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>